


“You Tell Me Goodbye”

by perfection_addiction_obsession



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Persona 4, Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfection_addiction_obsession/pseuds/perfection_addiction_obsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Overwatch Investigation Team go to a dungeon on a rainy day, and encounter Jesse's Shadow. What ensues is a bunch of sadness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“You Tell Me Goodbye”

**Author's Note:**

> First try with angst, and I did take a few liberties with this.  
> None of their Personas are confirmed, so I'll leave it up to the readers to decide.  
> McHanzo discord that prompted this fic to spawn: https://discord.gg/RNWWB4n

****

            **Tell me why you did it, every dream falling apart. –Heartbeat, Heartbreak**

            It was just a regular day, fighting Shadows in the TV world. Jack had suggested they went to the TV world as it was raining. Besides, there would be continuous rain, and after that would be fog. The fog would bring dead bodies with it, and the Investigation Team would rather save someone if they knew they had a chance. It was definitely wiser to head to the TV world rather than spend time messing around.

            What they didn’t realize was when it rained, the Shadows got stronger too. Gritting his teeth, Jesse took aim and shot at one of the Shadows. Jack took the Shadow out by giving it the good ol’ one-two. Jesse sighed, wiping the sweat away from his forehead.

            “Shit, today’s kind of rough, eh?” Jesse commented, panting slightly from the fight earlier.

            “Get over here and heal up,” Jack decided to ignore Jesse’s comment, casting Mediarama.

            Jesse looked at his battle wounds, marveling at how they healed at such a speed. It did leave bruises and scars, but heck, they looked cool as hell. Yet, even though his injuries have healed, he couldn’t shake off a sense of dread. ‘ _You’re being ridiculous, don’t worry so much,’_ he thought to himself, shoving the dread into the back of his mind. Worry would worsen his performance in battle, and he did not want to drag the team down with him.

            Angela, Jack, Jesse and Hanzo advanced to the next floor, weapons in hand. They looked around, seeing no enemy there. ‘Strange,” Jesse observed, dread creeping back into his thoughts, causing him to grip his gun tighter.

            “Watch out, all of you! This one’s a lot tougher than the usual ones you’ve fought. Keep your guard up!” Athena warned from the comms.

            An ominous laugh enacted throughout the room, and Jesse shuddered. It sounded just like himself. Could this be why he didn’t have a persona yet? Because he hadn’t faced his shadow? No. They were supposed to find Lena Oxton, not fight his shadow. Whatever.

            Then, a man walked up to their line of sight, spurs jingling with every step. From the cowboy hat, the school uniform, even to the tacky belt that said “BAMF”, it looked exactly like McCree. The sole exception being that the lookalike had gleaming yellow eyes, and they were filled with nothing but derision and hatred. Unlike the usually good-natured McCree, his lookalike had on a mocking grin.

            “You lot are absolute jokes, who do you think you are? You’re nothing but a bunch of deadbeats,” Jesse’s lookalike sneered.

            “Who are you?” Jesse asked, brows furrowed.

            “Oh, I’m you, and you are me. You just came because you thought it sounded like a good time, didn’t ya? After all, what else is there to do in this shithole?” chuckled the shadow self.

            “No, the real me wouldn’t say that at all,” replied Jesse.

            “Aww but darlin’, you and I are one and the same! Who else would know what you get up to at night? Naughty thoughts about a certain someone as you jerk off,” his shadow paused briefly to laugh, “You’re nothing but scum! Nothing. But. Scum.”

           “THAT’S ENOUGH,” Jesse yelled, hammering the final nail in his coffin as he bellowed, “YOU’RE. NOT. ME!”

            The shadow self chuckled, turning into its real form as the blinding light hurt the team’s eyes like a flash grenade. When the light faded, the Jesse lookalike from earlier had disappeared. In its place, was a monster. True to his cowboy persona, his shadow was on a horse. The horse was made entirely of shadows, and Shadow Jesse was sitting on it. At this point of time, Shadow Jesse had his hat pulled over one of his eyes, the visible eye a sharp amber shade. Jesse was more emotionally devastated at the sight of his precious serape in tatters on the shadow’s form, though.

            “Step right up,” growled the shadow, cracking his whip.

            “Athena, mind analyzing the enemy?” Jack asked through the comms, and Athena got to work.

            “Spirit dragon, lend me your strength!” Hanzo shouted, casting Bufula.

            “That’s it! Ice is its weakness! Let’s take him down!” Jack ordered, and the three of them unleashed an all out attack.

            “Jesse, are you alright?” Angela questioned, worried.

            “…I’m fine. I’ll fight as well,” Jesse said, standing up shakily. ‘It’s my fault to begin with.’

            “You shouldn’t be doing this!” Angela said, but frowned upon seeing Jesse’s determined face, “Don’t stress yourself too much out there.”

            “Understood.”

            Jesse reloaded his gun, firing three shots in succession when the shadow got up. The shadow laughed, horse whinnying in response. At that moment, the four of them knew, they fucked up.

            “ _It’s high noon_ ,” the shadow said ominously, cackling as it casted Mudoon on no other than McCree.

            “Watch out!” warned Angela, but she was too late.

            Jesse stared in shock as shadows started to surround him. Unfortunately for McCree, Hanzo tackled him, which resulted in Hanzo taking the hit. On usual cases, Mudoon has a 60% chance of hitting, yet Hanzo’s persona is weak against dark. As the shadows engulfed Hanzo in darkness, Jack cursed under his breath, casting Bufudyne to end the fight.

            “Listen, I know I talked shit about you, but I just wanted to rile you up,” Shadow Jesse apologized, looking at Hanzo with an expression of sadness.

            “It’s fine. I’d do that to myself, but heck, Hanzo’s the one in trouble here!” Jesse said, and the shadow disappeared to turn into Jesse’s Persona.

            Now that the Shadow situation had been dealt with, all their attention focused on Hanzo, who was lying on the floor without a sound. Jesse ran towards Hanzo, holding the archer in his arms.

          “Hanzo. Hanzo darlin’, please. Please open your eyes,” Jesse pleaded, shaking Hanzo lightly.

            “Jesse, please, let me try something,” Angela requested, and Jesse moved away reluctantly.

            “Heroes never die,” Angela whispered, the calming light from Samarecarm shining on Hanzo.

            Hanzo didn’t open his eyes. Yet, Angela could still feel his pulse. He was alive. In Jesse’s head, he cursed himself for letting Hanzo take the hit, but in this very moment, even though Hanzo could die at anytime, Hanzo still looked amazing as always. Jesse gritted his teeth, looking at Angela and suggesting that they bring Hanzo to the hospital immediately.

            Jack nodded, using a Goho-M and transporting them to the entrance of the TV World. None of them looked back when they stepped through the TV, arriving at the familiar shopping complex of Junes. The three of them, with Hanzo on McCree’s back, ran as fast as they could to the hospital, because they didn’t want Hanzo to die. Not like this. McCree _prayed_ to whatever deity there was to keep Hanzo, the person he cared the _most_ for, alive. ‘Please wake up, wake up for me, Hanzo, I beg you,’ Jesse thought as he saw the nurses bring Hanzo into the emergency room.

            Jesse sat in the waiting room, hands clasped together. He bounced his knee due to nerves, and he could almost hear Hanzo’s chiding voice. _Stop that, it’s annoying,_ Hanzo would say. Jesse chuckled, looking up at the ceiling as he sang softly to himself.

            “Tell me why you did it, every dream fallin’ apart, tell me why you did it, after the promise.”

            The younger member of the group felt his vision blurring, wondering if he was going to pass out. It was the almost silent drip of tears that landed on his pants that made him realize he was crying. _‘Christ Jesse, he’s not even dead yet and you’re crying?’_

            Eventually, a doctor walked out the room, announcing that Hanzo is in a stable condition and they could visit him if they wished. Jesse bolted from his seat, just so he could take a look at his beloved. To his relief, he could see the steady rise and fall of Hanzo’s chest, a sign that he was alive. Yet, Hanzo’s eyes were closed. Jesse’s heart wrenched at the sight of all the machines hooked up to Hanzo, and he held Hanzo’s smaller hands in his. Jesse observed that Hanzo’s hands were much smoother than his, intertwining their fingers together as an instinct. _‘Perfect match.’_

            Once again, the doctor appeared with a clipboard, saying that Hanzo was in a coma. The doctor predicted that Hanzo would wake up in at most one month. In that moment, Jesse heard in a blur that Hanzo may wake up with amnesia. Sandalwood brown eyes shot up to meet stormy grey ones, and Jesse thanked the doctor, albeit in a defeated tone. The high school student slumped his shoulders, the burden of sadness was his to bear. However, upon studying Hanzo’s peaceful resting face, Jesse smiled lightly. Granted, he wasn’t smiling, but at least he wasn’t in pain. Plus, a peaceful resting Hanzo is a welcome change from a Hanzo who frowns all the time. Jesse briefly wonders if Hanzo will get frown lines in the future.

            Days passed to weeks, and Jesse would always visit Hanzo. By Hanzo’s bedside he would stay, until visiting times were over. Sometimes when it’s the weekends, Jesse falls asleep at the hospital, and the nurses would be too sympathetic to ask him to leave. The wielder of Peacekeeper would talk to Hanzo, firmly believing that Hanzo could hear him. Jesse would tell Hanzo about his day, occasionally saying that he missed Hanzo at school, smile on his face. He was glad Hanzo was asleep, because he didn’t want the older to see him with tears running down his face. Jesse felt that Hanzo would think of him as weak, seeing him in such a vulnerable sight. Yet, try as he might, his fears would get better of him and droplets of tears would escape from his eyes.

            Then, one day, Jesse felt Hanzo’s hand squeeze his. Jesse was halfway through his tales, and stopped immediately. He paused, wondering if he was simply hallucinating. After a short while, Jesse squeezed back, not wanting to let Hanzo stay comatose. Jesse held his breath, hoping with all his heart. _Wake up._

            As though an answer to his prayers, Hanzo opened his eyes. Slowly, yet all at once. Jesse felt that way about Hanzo a lot, especially the way he fell in love with the archer. Almost like a sudden shower of rain, slowly drizzling, then all at once. Jesse tried fighting back the massive grin that was threatening to show, allowing a gentle smile to stay.

            “Hey Hanzo, how are you feeling?” He asked, gently rubbing Hanzo’s knuckles with his thumb.

            Hanzo paused, observing Jesse in silence. It may have been a short few moments, but it felt like a century had passed when Hanzo finally spoke. At that moment, Jesse’s heart shattered into a million pieces.

            “Who are you? And where am I? What happened?” a confused Hanzo questioned, and Jesse thought back to what the doctor had said a few weeks ago.

            _“There’s a possibility he may have memory loss when he wakes up, so please, prepare yourself,” the doctor stated, sympathy in her voice._

            “Hanzo, don’t you remember me? It’s me, Jesse. You know, your best friend?” Jesse begged, hands still holding Hanzo’s, hoping to the gods above that Hanzo was just messing around.

            Hanzo looked at his hand, before looking up at Jesse with an apologetic expression that tore at Jesse’s heartstrings, “No, unfortunately, I do not, stranger.”

**> Bad End… Try again?**

**> Yes.**

**> Restart from last save file?**

**> Yes.**

            Jesse smiled, looking at Hanzo quietly. The roses in his hand were put in the vase, and Jesse sat down. The cowboy gently brushed a stray hair away from his beloved’s face, before tangling their fingers together as he usually did. _‘Well, better now than never,’_ he thought to himself, chuckling softly.

            “Hey, Hanzo. I got you some flowers today, hope you enjoy them. They’re red roses, red as my serape. Maybe you’ll think of me when you see them,” Jesse started, laughing as he continued, “Who am I kidding, you’ll probably think it was someone else.”

            “Anyways, I just wanted to say that I like you,” He confessed, not realizing that Hanzo was starting to open his eyes.

            Hanzo blinked blearily, trying to process Jesse’s words. The taller male continued to talk about his feelings, all the while not aware that Hanzo was already awake. It was only when Jesse stopped did he notice Hanzo looking wide-eyed at him. _‘Oh. Shit. He’s awake.’_

            “Oh uh, hey, didn’t realize you were awake,” Jesse said, sheepish grin on his face.

            “Did you really mean what you said?”

            “H-huh? Yeah, I uh, I did.”

            Hanzo smiled, warming Jesse’s heart and filling his stomach with butterflies. Then, the most amazing thing happened. Hanzo pulled Jesse in for a kiss, and it was like time stood still. As though a spell was cast to stop time, it felt like they were the only people in the world. When they pulled away, Jesse laughed, pointing out that they were still holding hands.

            “Quiet, you fool. Just, accompany me in this silence,” Hanzo requested, gentle and fond.

            “As you wish, sweetheart.”

**> Perfect Ending.**

**> Emperor Social Link Max Level!**

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to the McHanzo discord group for thinking up the arcanas for the characters <3  
> Also bless y'all for giving me the idea  
> Please don't kill me


End file.
